Croats, Hunters, and Love?
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Inspired by episode 5x04, "The End". Dean and his new hunter family find a girl beaten up in the woods. they decide to take her in as one of thier own. Will Dean and the new girl fall for each other? Or will she see right through him? Includes hippie cass, Reesa, and a character I came up with. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

I've been walking the woods of Minnesota for what feels like weeks now. The world has ended. No I'm not just saying that. The apocalypse rocked this planet to its core and there's only two thousand people left that we know of. For instance, I'm the only one left in my family. I was too late trying to save them. You would think since I was a nurse I'd be able to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood. I touched the scar on my chest.

The day when everything went to hell, I was on my way home from my shift at the hospital. I walk into my house and see my little sister being attacked. I grabbed the bat from behind my sister's door and started swinging. My sister was lying there completely still on the floor, blood draining from her neck. The Croat grabbed my bat and flung it down the hall and he got the best of me. It held me down and tried to tear at my throat. My mom, who always gets home around the same time as I do, picked up the bat, and saved me. I couldn't save her. It had one good hit in and killed her instantly. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it.

It was getting late and saw a sign that said a hotel was only a few miles ahead. What I wouldn't do for sleep. I hear branches snap behind me. I put my hand on my gun in the back of my jeans. I saw nothing that would dare to harm me. However, when I turned my attention straight, that was when I was punched in the face. Asshole.

An older man with a friend of his, I'm guessing, stood over me.

" what should we do with her?", the younger guy asked. God I didn't want to know what was running through his mind.

He looked at my open bag filled with guns, knives, and clothes spilled all over the forest floor.

The older man finally gave him an answer. " Take her weapons. She's not going to do anything."

And when his hand was close enough, I grabbed it and snapped it. He hollered in pain and the man grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the nearest tree. He grabbed me by the throat and squeezed with every fiber in his body. With my left arm, I trusted my arm down on his wrist. Let's just say it looked like a ladle.

" you bitch.", he whispered through the tears of pain.

His friend aimed my gun inches from my face. He pulled the trigger. I smiled wickedly.

"You ever hear of turning off the safety genius?", I asked sarcastically.

I head butted him and grabbed my gun. his nose started pouring blood. I grabbed my remaining stuff off the floor. He reached in his pocket for his knife and stabbed me in the stomach. I backed up quickly while he continued swinging the knife in his hand. He was too busy holding his bloody nose with the other. I took the safety off my gun and shot them both. that son of a bitch really got me. I threw my bag over my shoulder and started heading to that hotel. Only one mile. i started getting dizzy. My hand wasn't doing justice for this damn stab wound. I fell to my knees. I could feel myself breaking into an odd sweat. That's when it all went to black.

"Hey boss come over here!", Bear yelled.

Dean approached the girl lying there. He could tell she wasn't a Croat. He leaned down to check her pulse.

"she's alive," he said showing shock in his voice.

"We should bring her back to our camp. She'll die out here.", the former angel explained.

"Man Cass, you get smarter by the hour," dean said with a roll of the eyes.

Dean put his hands behind her head and under her legs and lifted her into his arms.

When I came to, I opened my eyes slowly. All I could see was a blinding light and three or more people over me.

" Dean, she's starting to wake up," the dark-haired brunette said.

I got up too fast and instantly got dizzy.

A burly, huge guy grabbed my arm to catch me. " Easy sugar, there's no need to rush."

" Where am I"?

The guy leaning on the table on the opposite side of the room moved toward me.

"We're hunters. We found you when we were doing our usual walk-around for any Croats. You remember what happened to you?"

I moved my hair out of my face and got ready to explain.

" these two guys tried stealing my guns and knives. I fought them and one of the stabbed me. That's when the pain in my stomach hit me.

" Here. these will help with the pain. and these for healing. ", the pretty brunette gave me a glass of water and two kinds of pills.

The guy asking me a series of questions finally started introducing everyone.

" I'm Dean." the chick who helped you with medicine is Reesa. the hippie here is castiel. And finally, the blonde is Ashley."

I don't know what it was, but Ashley hated me from the start. She continued glaring at me from across the room.

Dean broke my train of thought.

"What's yours?"

"Jalissa. "

He shook his head . "Alright Jalissa, Reesa will show you around and you're bunking with Ashley two cabins down."

Great. I'm with the bitch.

"Ok."

Reesa gave me the grand tour. Or should I say the best it's going to get.

"Hey, Reesa, do you know what Ashley's problem is? she seems to truly hate me and I haven't done shit to her."

Reesa knew what I was talking about. " She hates any pretty girl who can get in the way of her and Dean."

"Ah I see. So her and Dean are a couple?"

Reesa laughed at that assumption. " No they just screw."

I headed to my cabin. My favorite person was already in there.

" You know you're not staying in here right? Dean is coming in five minutes. unless watching is your thing."

" No problem. I'm not a fan of porn sluts anyways." and I left the cabin to only bump into Dean.

He seemed nervous for some reason. " Hey jalissa I'm just..

I held my hand up to protest. " Don't bother. I already know how you work."

I knocked on a new friend's door.

"Hey, you mind if I crash here tonight? I really don't wanna hear hobot and dean banging like jack rabbits."

She smiled. "sure come in. Ya know, it wouldn't surprise me if you were his next victim."

I declined that one real fast. " Not going to happen."

Reesa got ready to turn off the light. " Rest up. Dean is going to see how well you fight tomorrow."

Huh this should get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I felt so refreshed. Thankfully, there was a mirror in Reesa"s cabin. I was afraid to see how I looked. Being on your own, you don't give two shits about how you look. My insanely curly hair seemed out of control these days. At least I didn't have bags under my eyes. Reesa came into the cabin.

"Good morning. Come eat. I'm sure you're hungry".

Ha. you have no idea.

I follwed Reesa to where the food was lined up.

"Help yourself to whatever.'

I heard Ashley's cabin door open. She strolled out with a huge smile on her face. Dean took a little longer to come out.

She saw all the food. " I'm starving. Especially after the workout I had last night.", she bragged while rubbing one of Dean's strong shoulders.

If I didn't know any better, he was blushing.

Bear finally looked up from his plate of food. " Jalissa, you ready to go against Dean today? I gotta warn ya, he's one hell of a fighter."

No one denied that.

Dean finally shifted his eyes on me. " I promise I won't be too rough with you."

I came back with a quick reply. " No offense Dean, but I doubt a croat will ask me if it's being too rough with me."

Cass smiled, " I like her."

I took off my coat and went in the middle of the campground. Dean did the same.

Reesa sat on the table. " Fuck. This should be good. Any of you got popcorn?"

I took the black hairband from around my wrist and wrapped it in my unruly curls.

"You ready for this?", he asked.

I smiled. " are we gunna talk all day or start fighting?"

He lunged at me. I went to hit him in the throat, but he caught my hand. I swung my knee up and hit him in the groin. He doubled over for a minute trying to ignore the pain.

He had to hand it to me." not bad."

"But what if a croat attacks you from behind?"

He wrapped his arms around me. Once I was able to place my feet firmly in the dirt, I slammed my foot down as hard as I can onto his foot. Following that, I swung my elbow back and hit him in the nose.

I whispered only loud enough for both of us to hear. " And for the finale.."

I gathered some more strength and flipped him flat on his back.

"OHHHHHH! she whooped his ass!", Reesa explained.

He had the wind knocked out of him for a couple of seconds. I streched my hand out to him and he grabbed it.

" Boss, You ok?", Bear asked trying to hold back laughter.

" I'll admit, that was a turn on.", Cass added.

Everyone including me looked at him.

"So did I pass your test?," now turning my attention to Dean.

He smirked. " That's an understatement."

When I finished soaking in my glory, I saw he was bleeding.

"Dean, You're bleeding."

He touched his face and saw blood on his hand.

"I'm gonna fix myself up. You're on a supply run with Reesa and Ashley."

I saw Ashley roll her eyes. Yeah, let's just hope I don't accidentally shoot her in the woods.

We cleaned up the leftover food and went toward Reesas's jeep.

She turned around like she forgot something. " Jalissa, can you do me favor? Can you ask Dean if we need any more ammo?"

I nodded and went to Dean's cabin. He was holding a blood soaked rag against his nose.

When I walked in, I saw it. Not going to lie, I felt bad for what i did. I never meant to make him bleed profusely.

"Shit, I hit you that hard!", I said in shock of my own strength.

He moved the rag from his face. " Yeah. You know how to kick some ass."

"Where's your first aid kit?" I think I broke your nose.", I explained.

He sat on the table. He put the rag back on his face, and pointed me into the direction of where I can find it.

" How do you know its broken?"

I grabbed the first aid kit and walked to the table he was on. I stood in between his legs to get as close as possible.

"I used to be a nurse."

His eyes widened. "Huh. I wouldn't have guessed that. A boxer, maybe. But a nurse? Never."

I laughed. I moved the rag from his face and touched his nose. He flinched.

"Yup, I broke it. thankfully, not too bad."

I took out the necessities in the kit and looked up from what I was doing. He was staring at me.

"Why are you staring?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out that's all."

I blushed a little. " You'll come to find I'm not that complex."

I changed the subject back to his nose. " I'm going to reset it."

He held up his hand. " Wait."

He took a swig of the liquor bottle sitting next to him.

"Go."

I set his nose back into place. He yelped for a quick second and a small tear fell down his face. We looked in each other's eyes for what felt like a lifetime. He's got incredible eyes. Well, fine I'll admit. he's not hard to look at. He slid his body closer to mine and i moved back.

" You stopped bleeding. ", I said putting the things back in the kit.

" Oh, Thanks."

"Don't mention it.

Reesa came into the cabin.

"Hey. I'm sorry was I interrupting something?", she said with a sly smile.

She went back to why she was here in the first place.

" We are waiting for you. let's go."

" Yeah, I'm sorry."

I was ready to leave when I turned around.

"Dean?'

"Yeah?"

"Do we need more ammo?"

He was definitely not expecting me to ask that question. Probably a question like, "So whose cabin tonight? mine or yours?"

"It wouldnt hurt.'

Reesa and I got into the truck and headed to the closest town. She decided to break the silence.

"Where did you learn to fight like that"

"Well, being on your own for so long, you learn to defend yourself."Plus I used to watch Steven Seagal movies."

She laughed. we saw an army navy store and decided our first stop would be for ammo. As soon as we closed the jeep doors, a group of Croats came running our way.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were close enough, we started firing. I don't think I've seen so many Croats before. There had to be at least forty easy.

"Oh damn, I'm out of ammo."

"So am I," Reesa and Ashley said at once.

We sprinted toward the hardware and gun store. The doors were locked, so I broke the window and unlocked it. Unfortunately for us, the guns and bullets were all the way in the back.

"Fuck. Someone was here before us." No ammo whatsoever.

Ashley looked at me. " What are going to do now?"

I answered honestly. " We are going to be creative."

I looked around the hardware store. I grabbed shovels and bush cutting shears.

We heard grunts and things being knocked over. They're here. They were desperate for our blood.

They made their way to us. We approached them first and started swinging. Reesa and I were good. We could defend ourselves well. When I got a second, I looked to see how Ashley was doing. Not doing well. She got flung into several shelves and two of them started attacking her. I opened my shears and went over and slit both their throats.

"Thanks."

What? Did Queen Bitch just thank me?

"Don't mention it."

She got up and cleaned off her jeans. " You know this doesn't change anything."

And we are back to bitch mode.

I ignored her. I just saved her ass. You would think she would be more grateful. We gathered all the bodies into one pile for a funeral pyre. The last thing we need is malevolent spirits running about too. This part always made me the most sad. Yeah, I had to kill them to survive. But at one point, they were human like me. I just hope if there is a heaven, their true souls can rest easy.

We got into Reesa's jeep and headed back to base camp. We were covered in blood. I couldn't wait to take a bath. And wash my clothes. They don't smell or look the greatest with blood splattered all over them.

Reesa must've read my mind. " Jalissa, can you help with laundry? Usually Ashley helps me with it, but all she does is bitch about how sucky it is."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I have better things to do in my free time. like Dean, for example."

We got out and went to each cabin to get everyone's laundry. Knowing if you'd ask a guy to help, he'd laugh in your face.

I knocked on Dean's cabin door.

"come in."

I shouldn't off walked in. He was only wearing a towel. Guessing he just took a bath. I was being distracted by his strong muscular torso and I even think my eyes wandered south. I don't know if it was because it's been a while since I had sex, or that he was dangerously attractive.

" You see something you like?"

I blushed. " I'm actually here to tell you Reesa and I are doing laundry. I was wondering if you had any."

"Yeah, let me get it."

Wow. Even his back looks like it was sculpted my gods.

" He handed me the bag.

"Thanks."

I wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as I can. Lucky me, he stopped me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were willing to go with me on a mission tomorrow. Just you and me. I give everyone a day off from everything once a week. I thought it would be a good time for you to tell me why you're not complex. What do ya say?"

"Yea. Sure ok," my fucking voice cracked.

I don't think I left fast enough.

Dean couldn't help but smile to himself. He's getting to her.

I met Reesa at the picnic tables.

"We do everything by the stream."

We both looked back at the cabins and saw Ashley go into Dean's. She smiled arrogantly at me and went in. No less than 15 seconds later, she storms out so pissed I think I saw steam come off her head. Dean stepped out putting his shirt on moments after.

Reesa was stunned. From the look on her face, I'm guessing she never saw that before.

"Whoa, that's never happened before! Usually the cabin's rockin by now! See I told you ! He likes you!"

I laughed. " He invited me on his mission tomorrow."

She raise her eyebrows. " yea I bet he did. I'm sure you and Dean's " mission" will happen. I'll know if you two come back smiling."

Oh my god.

" We are not gonna have sex. Just do the usual hunt."

"Whatever you say." Reesa and i both headed over to the stream.

Here is a vow I'll make to myself: **You will not have sex with Dean Winchester.** I won't.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up that next day at dawn. I'm not a fan of sleep. I believe we waste so much of our lives sleeping. These days, I'm not missing much. Just Croats running toward me, having an rippling hunger for my blood.

I got up and dressed for the mission today. I'm not the kind of person who loves to look at herself in a mirror, but I think I looked at myself over twenty times to make sure I look okay. I heard a strong knock at the door.

"Hey, you ready to go?," Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready if you are ."

I looked behind me before I closed the door. Ashley was still asleep. If she knew I was going on this mission with him, she would find a way to make sure I stop breathing.

We made it to his truck.

"Do you have any ammo? Me, Reesa, and Ashley got ambushed yesterday. So, our supply run was an absolute failure."

He laughed. "Yeah. Reesa told me. Bear went further out of town last night and got some."

We got in and he started driving. I started loading my weapons. Once I finished , I took my black hairband and tied my hair up. I never left my hair down on any kind of mission or hunt.

Dean watched her. He never thought a girl, or should he say woman, would make him ache in more ways than one. He only knew one ache for women , and it was below his belt. These aches are both emotional and physical.

Dean stopped driving and he parked in a secluded area. The town was a couple of miles away, and a huge tree blocked our way in. We both got out and cocked our guns, heading to the town.

"So, why aren't you complex? Are you going to tell me or do I have to pay in some sexual favors to get to know you?"

Well, since you mentioned it.

I smiled. "Well, how bout this? You can ask me a question and I'll answer it."

Alright. What's your family like?"

"My mom was the clown of the family. She always knew how to make me laugh. She was a great mother who would do anything for me and my sister. She raised us by ourselves since my dad decided to leave when I was four. My sister, was a mini version of my mom. People would say I got my mom's looks, and my sister had her personality. We fought all the time, like all siblings. But we would make up in about five minutes after. I lost them the day I changed into this person you see walking with you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I felt my tears start to come out of my eyes. "next question."

"You have a boyfriend?"

I laughed. "I did. We dated for two years. But, about a week before this planet went up in flames, i caught him in bed with one of my co-workers. I felt like I was in a fucking episode of Jerry Springer."

Dean smiled. "He's a dick. He had an incredible girl. You know what they say Karmas a bitch."

I looked down at the ground.

"Thank you. Any more questions?"

Oh, Dean had endless more, but he didn't want to overwhelm her all at once.

"If this planet ever found its way back to normal, what kind of restaurant would you go to with me?"

"A burger joint. I love cheeseburgers with extra tomato. And the place has to serve beer."

Good God. He would marry this girl right now.

"You out of questions?"

"For now."

In a way, Iwas glad he stopped asking questions. I liked him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to open up to him fully yet.

I looked at him debating whether I should ask him something.

"Dean, what's your story? I mean, I only see what everyone else sees. Can you talk to me about it?"

The only person who fully knew him was Cass. He was willing to tell her, cuz he liked her, and wanted her to know him.

"Uh.. I've been a hunter since I was a kid. My dad raised my brother and me in it. He became a hunter to find my mom's killer. She died in my brother's nursery. A demon killed her. Hunting is basically who I am. "

"Wow. I'm so sorry about your mom. Has your dad passed too?"

"Yeah. he's gone too."

Damn. Now I know why he is so closed off.

"Where's your brother?"

He swallowed. "He's gone. You know how demons take a human vessel? So do angels. He said yes to the devil. He was Lucifer's vessel. "

Whoa. Back up. I grabbed his arm for him to stop walking.

"What?! Why would he.. ?"

"He tried stopping the apocalypse. As you can see, it didn't pan out."

"Were you a vessel too?"

"Yeah. I was Michael's vessel."

When I was on my own, I ran into my fair share of hunters. I knew what exsisted out there, and what to expect.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't say yes to Michael. I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now."

He smiled. " I'm glad too."

We continued walking, and finally made it to town. What a shock. Completely empty. But something stood out unlike all the other towns we have been in. There was electricity in this huge office building with at least thirty floors. We both looked at each other.

"I don't know if this a good thing or bad thing. An office building lit up while everything else is shut off when it comes to power."

Dean agreed. "With the luck I've had lately, I'd say bad."

We walked to the building. Dean opened the door for me and we looked around for a good minute. It was so quiet.

"I think we should split up. We can cover more ground that way."

"I don't think so. This place is huge."

"Fine. We will stay on the same floor. But split up."

"Okay. Don't wander off."

"Okay dad."

I looked back and we smiled at each other.

The first two floors were empty. We heard a noise on the fourth.

I got up there first. I opened the door quietly and looked around. Dean took the west end. I took the east. I rounded the corner to where the water jugs were.

Holy Fuck.

Dozens of Croats easy were attacking one guy. I stepped closer and lifted my gun. When I stepped forward again, A piece of glass broke under my boot.

They all looked at me. I started to run. They dropped the guy they were attacking on the floor and came running after me.

My lungs were on fire.

"Dean!"

He saw what was chasing me.

"Son of a bitch!"

He started firing at them. I turned at times to not let my bullets go to waste. I finally reached Dean.

" We need to get out of here. I have a plan."

I showed him the grenade in my jacket.

"I like the way you think."

We ran down the stairs to the first lobby. We could use the elevator, but running would be much more effective. If there were that many Croats on one floor, imagine how many were on the rest?

Once we were out the door, I pulled the string and tossed it into the glass window.

The explosion shook the earth's floor causing me and Dean to fall. He covered my body with his.

He touched my face. "You ok?"

"I'm good."

He helped me up and we headed back to the truck.

The drive back, we were quiet. I don't know if it was the mission itself, or he was always like this after a mission.

It started pouring rain. Everyone was gone when we came back except Cass.

Dean and I got out and saw cass going into his cabin.

"Cass, where is everyone?"

"Oh, they went to give the supply run another shot."

I was soaked already, and I wasn't out of the car for 15 seconds. I ran to my cabin to change since I was cold now. The familiar knock was at my door again.

"Dean, is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just.. I want you to know I've never shared anything with anyone about Sam today."

"Really? I hope you didn't think you needed to tell me."

"No. I just wanted to. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. You run through my head constantly. I don't know what to do. I want you so bad. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. And that scares the living shit out of me."

I noticed he was moving closer to me. I felt my back hit Ashley's dresser.

"Dean.."

With that said, he his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me and cleared off Ashley's dresser and set me down on it. . I stripped off my jacket and shirt in seconds. I couldn't stop myself. The heart wants what it wants. I ripped open his flannel shirt and he got rid of his undershirt for me. We were both breathing so heavy, it seemed to drown out the heavy downfall of rain outside. He lifted me again and our bodies hit the mattress roughly. I ran my hands up and down his amazing back while he was undoing his jeans. I went without a kiss for too long and pulled his face back down to mine. I couldn't even process a single thought right now. If someone asked me my name, I wouldn't be able to tell it. He was so incredible. My whole body curls when he just touches me. So I knew that the sex would be mind-blowing. And I wasn't wrong. We stayed in that cabin that whole night going again and again. When we had no more energy left, we just laid there, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I hope I lived up to what you expected."

"You didn't hear me complain."

He smiled and moved his head down to kiss me.

The cabin Door opened and Reesa walked in.

"I knew this was going to happen! Oh my god! Jaliss, you're telling me how good the sex was later! I'll be in my cabin waiting for the details."

Dean and I both laughed and we got dressed. We went outside, and I saw Ashley. If the bitch wants my head on a pike so bad, I'd like to see her try me.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to Reesa's cabin. She had two plates of food set up for me and her.

"Okay, Sit. Tell me how the hell you went from"Oh, I wouldn't go there with him " to actually having sex?"

I sat down across from her.

"We talked. I told him a little bit about myself and he did the same with me. The thing is I was very vague about what I told him about myself."

"Why?"

"It's just every guy I get close to screws me over and breaks my heart. I don't wanna go through that again. Then tonight happened and I don't know.."

"Jalissa, if he was willing to open up to you, you should do the same. You never know where this whole thing will lead."

"Shit Reesa. Did you major in phycology?"

"No. I can't be a psychologist . I got enough problems of my own. "

This girl never ceases to make me laugh.

"So how was the sex?"

I felt my face started burning in embarrassment and a huge smile stretched across my face. I never shared my sex life with anyone before. But Reesa and I got really close, so I didn't care about sharing this information with her.

"Amazing. He was so different from what I imagined."

"Yeah, Cass told me about it."

"What?"

"Do you blame him? His cabin is right next to yours . He heard the whole thing."

I hid my face in my hands.

Reesa and I talked for about an hour, and I decided to go back to my cabin. Dean caught my arm and pulled me in his.

"where are you going?"

"Back to my cabin."

"You should stay with me tonight. Ya know, so I can keep you safe.", he said as he flashed a cheeky grin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Hmm. I think I need some persuading."

About two hours later, we just laid there in his bed, completely silent. The moment seemed so perfect, I didn't want to ruin it with words.

I sat up and moved his arm from being around me.

"You're leaving?"

"No. I'm freezing."

I grabbed the closest article of clothing , which was his flannel shirt, and put it on.

I laid back down next to him and started up a conversation.

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at me confused. "For what?"

"For being so standoffish about who I am. You were straight forward with me, I should return the favor."

He put his arm back around me.

"Are you an escape convict?"

I laughed. "No."

" Just kidding. Honestly, I saw you were a little uncomfortable. I didn't want to force it. When you're ready to tell me about yourself, you can."

"It's not only that. You're the first guy I've been with in a few years. The last guy broke my heart. I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"It won't. I'm not going to hurt you."

If I had a dime for every time I heard that. But when it came from Dean's mouth, it sounded the most sincere.

I gave him a kiss, and he started tracing the outline of my tatoo on my hip with his fingertips.

"When did you get this?"

"I got that butterfly when I was fifteen. My mom said I couldn't have one till I as sixteen. But everyone kept calling me a straight edge and that I never take risks. So I let the peer pressure get the best of me. I called up my two girlfriends, we took a bus, and we stopped at the first tattoo place we saw. My mom didn't see it until a week later. She lost her mind."

Dean laughed."I don't blame her. What parent wouldn't bug out?"

"It was the worst fight we ever had. She never thought I'd disappoint her like that. We didn't talk for almost a week until that sunday, she came into my room and just hugged me. She said that I'm sorry for blowing it out of proportion the way I did. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed as hell .But you're a kid. And kids are meant to screw up. Just promise, no more tattoos."

"She sounded like a cool mom."

"She was. That fight brought us farther apart, yet closer together all at once."

All of the sudden, there was banging on Dean's cabin door. I got up to answer it, since I was more dressed than him.

"Reesa whats wrong?"

Tears were running down her face.

"It's Bear. He left two hours ago to get some more food, and I've been two waying him on his walkie-talkie like crazy. He's not picking up. We need to go find him."

"Reesa, of course we'll find him."

Dean started getting dressed and I took off his shirt and tossed it to him. I put my clothes on in a nick of time and we all gathered outside and into the trucks.

I was trying to comfort Reesa in the backseat. She was having trouble breathing because she was crying so hard.

"Reesa, we are going to find him."

Dean pushed on the gas even more.

I looked straight ahead at us. It was just pure darkness. The only thing that lit up the night was one of Dean's headlights. The other was broken.

Dean looked at Reesa in the rearview mirror.

"Reesa, did Bear tell you what city he was going to?"

"Yeah. Right outside of Duluth."

When we finally reached Duluth, we saw Bear's car. We got out and put on our flashlights. We saw a bunch of blood smeared on the driver's seat and a trail to follow.

Dean looked at all of us.

"Everybody, stay close."

Ashley knocked her shoulder into mine and went next to Dean.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

I clenched my teeth together. Focus on finding bear. Deal with that bitch after.

The blood was leading to the abandoned Power Plant company. The group walked ahead of me and went to the next level in the building. Ashley was behind Reesa now. I grabbed Ashley by the arm and Slammed her against a glass window. We both heard the window crack. I grabbed her by the throat.

"Okay, Blondie I've tried being nice. But you have been an absolute cunt since i even stepped foot in the camp. I saved your ass the other day, and i didn't even get a thank you. I'm sure me and you will have our time to dance, but right now this is about Bear. If you start with me one more time tonight, I'll put a bullet in both of your legs and feed you to the Croats that live among us. "

I let go of her throat.

"See I can be as big of a bitch as you."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and the group were now on the third floor when the bloody trail suddenly ended.

"Great, what are we going to do now? The trail just ends," Ressa said, showing frustration in her voice.

" Don't orry Reesa. We're going to check every room.", Dean replied.

He turned around to make sure everyone was still behind him. He noticed one body was missing.

"Where's Jalissa?"

Everyone turned their bodies and saw what Dean was seeing.

He gritted his teeth together and slammed his hand against a wall . "Damn it!"

They quickly checked the rest of the floor and moved to the next one, knowing she would be there.

I was on the fourth floor. I would keep walking a couple of steps and turn around ro make sure no Croats were behind me.

"Bear, can you hear me? Bear, if you can hear me call out!"

Nothing.

I started going into each of the rooms. I heard movement coming from the closet in the back. I raised my gun up and opened it quickly.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"

I stared at Bear in horror.

"Bear, what happened to you!"

The color from his face was gone and I saw a metal rod that was through his stomach. His breathing was very strained.

"Jalissa, Thank god! A bunch of Croats followed me into the grocery store. There was too many for me to take, so I headed to my car. It wouldn't start. They jumped me and I shot as many as I can. I ran to the factory and part of the floor caved in. When I fell, I landed on a piece of metal that was on the floor. "

That would explain the giant hole we saw in floor when we walked in.

"I've been hiding in here since. I couldn't risk them finding me. I tried contacting Reesa, but my walkie wasn't working. Where's everyone else?"

"On the level below me. "

I took out my walkie and Bear's eyes widened.

"Jalissa, look out!"

A Croat threw me across the room and my gun slid right out of my hands. I couldn't get up right away, since I landed on my ankle in the wrong way. The Croat started running at me, and I crawled to get my gun. The Croat grabbed me by the legs and started dragging me closer and closer to him. I got a hold of my gun and turned my body and shot him.

I was finally able to stand up once I removed the Croat's hands from around my legs. I went to where Bear and my walkie-talkie was and two wayed Dean.

"I found Bear, We are on the fourth level."

I wrapped my one hand around Bear's body and started walking him to the door. I heard running footsteps coming closer to us. Dean and Cass took Bear and got him to the car. Reesa and I sat in the back with Bear. Ashley and Cass took the other car. Reesa went to go pull the metal rod out, but I grabbed her hand.

"Don't! The rod might be puncturing major arteries."

I turned my attention to Dean.

"We passed a hospital on the way in. We are going to need supplies.

Dean didn't answer me . He just nodded and drove as fast as possible.

Dean came to a powerful stop and I ran into the hospital and to the blood bag and supply closets. I first got the blood bags which was no problem. The supply closet, however had a card key lock. I took out my gun and shot it. I grabbed a bunch of gaws, morphine and penicillin, needles, and some surgical tools.

When we got back to the campground, we went to the empty cabin we use for medical care. Dean and Cass helped Bear to the table. I examined Bear's wound. From what I saw, it wasn't hitting any major arteries.

"Bear, hold onto something. This isn't going to feel good."

He gripped the table so hard his fingers started to bleed.

"Fuckkk! This hurts so fuckin bad!"

I slowly pulled out the metal rod. Bear's scream probably rattled the cabin windows. Blood started pouring out faster and I put my hand there to stop it.

I looked around at everybody.

"Okay, I need everyone to wait outside so I can do what I need to do."

Bear laid down. I gave him a heavy dose of morphine and penicillin to stop the pain and prevent infection. I started a blood transfusion since he lost so much blood and started repairing the wound. I was able to use fishing line that was in the cabinet with the medical kit and started to sew him up.

It was a little over two hours when I finally came out of the cabin. Everyone was sitting at the picnic tables waiting to hear how he was doing.

"He's going to be ok. He needs to rest for a while. He should come to by early tomorrow."

I saw Reesa's face light up and she came over and hugged me.

"Thank you."

I hugged her back.

"No problem."

I went back into the cabin to clean up the mess. Dean came in.

" You didn't listen. I told everyone to stay together. Something could've happened to you!"

I never heard Dean talk in such an aggressive tone before.

Honestly? He is pissed at me right now?

I turned around from washing off the blood that my hands were covered in.

"Seriously, Dean? You're giving me the third degree about leaving your group when I just saved Bear? He lost three pints of blood. If I found him any sooner, he would've been dead!"

He just shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you?"

He left the cabin as soon as Reesa walked in. She saw Dean stomp off to his cabin.

" Damn. What was that about?"

I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"He's pissed at me for not staying with everyone."

"I don't blame him. If I was in his shoes, and the girl I loved went M.I.A on my watch , and there's there's a possibility she could get hurt, I'd be pissed too.

What is Reesa talking about? He doesn't love me.

I watched Reesa go over and sit next to Bear holding his hand.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"I am. He's still in love with his wife who died a year ago. She used to be one of us. Naturally, a Croat killed her. I don't stand a chance."

"Don't say that Reesa. You can't say that unless you tried. I'm going to go. I'll let you have some time with him. But let me know if he wakes up."

"Of course. Thanks again, Jalissa. "

I smiled at her.

I started walking back to my cabin when Ashley took me by surprise and punched me in the face.

"The mission's over. Let's get down to this. "


	7. Chapter 7

I already felt my cheek start to swell. All I saw was red.

"Ha, you're that much of a coward to sucker punch me?"

I dug my nails into the ground and got up. She swung and I dodged her hit , and I punched her in the eye. She stumbled back and held her eye. She moved her hand from her eye and moved her fists into a ball. She tackled me and I rolled on top of her. I just kept punching her. She grabbed my wrists and pushed me off her. We were both standing again and I went toward her and punched her lip. She got a hit just as swiftly, and hit in the same spot. In the cheek. It stung with even more pain now. I grabbed her by the hair and hit her face off the picnic table, and she fell to the round. I stepped back, and she grabbed my legs causing me to be at her level.I kicked her in the face and straddled her and started to choke her.

Dean and Cass were in his cabin talking when they heard a loud thump off the side of the cabin. They both looked at each other with questionable looks and went outside. They saw me and Ashley fighting in the middle of the campground. Dean pulled me off of Ashley and Cass helped Ashley up and held her arms back when she tried to lunge at me again.

"What the hell happened?", Dean asked.

"She started this. I just wanted to finish it."

Dean looked at Ashley in disbelief. She was really resorting to hurt Jalissa just because they both had something between them? He ended it with Ashley. He was with Jalissa now.

"Cass, I'll take Jalissa to my cabin to get cleaned up. We can't let these two near each other anymore."

I went straight to Dean's cabin. I tasted the blood from the side of my mouth. My eyebrow and cheek were throbbing. I never thought I would have to do to do this to an real human being. Croats , sure. But an actual person. She wouldn't stop till I reached my breaking point. I don't even want to see her again.

Dean went into the med cabin to grab an ice pack and cloth. He saw Reesa sleeping by Bear's bedside. He smiled. He always knew she had a thing for him.

I heard the cabin door open and Dean walked in with an icepack and a damp cloth. He handed me the icepack.

"Thanks."

He grinned and put the damp cloth to my eyebrow.

"Ashley's crazy huh?"

I laughed. "Just a little."

"Hey. I'm sorry."

For what?"

"About separating from the group like I did. I'm so used to being on my own. I guess I have to get used to having someone wanting to look out for me."

"It's okay. But I'll never apologize for wanting to keep you safe."

I put the ice pack down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put the rag down next to the ice pack.

"I don't want you to."

He cradled my face with his hands and I kissed him.

The next morning, I went straight to the med cabin to check on Bear. He was starting to open his eyes.

"Hey, Bear how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A lot better than having a metal rod in my side."

I shook Ressa's shoulder gently.

"Bear is awake."

She woke up slowly and smiled.

She got up from her seat and hugged him tight.

"Easy sugar, I'm still a little sore."

I filled the last of morphine in the needle and gave it to him.

"Jalissa, thank you. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Anytime, Bear. Keep resting okay?"

I went outside and went up to Dean.

"Bear is awake. You can go see him. "

"Really? okay."

I pulled his arm when he started to walk away.

"Hey, I need to get more medicine for Bear. After you visit him, Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, of course."

Dean and I drove to the same town we found Bear yesterday. We saw an army car in front of the hospital. That wasn't there yesterday. Dean and I went into the hospital with guns just to be safe. I went to the supply closet and I heard Dean talking to someone.

"Yeah, you can follow us. My girlfriend is a nurse."

Awww. He said girlfriend.

I came back to where Dean was, and one of two soldiers were badly injured. It looked like one of his shoulders was torn and bleeding.

Holy Mother of..

One of those men was my asshole of an ex who cheated on me.

He turned his attention to me.

"Jalissa, you're okay."

Dean looked at both of us.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my ex boyfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

I While we were driving back to camp, all I could think about was how awkward everything was going to be. My current guy in the same domain as my past one. The whole idea of it made every fiber in my body uncomfortable. I could tell Dean was just as uncomfortable as I was. His knuckles were turning white from him gripping the steering wheel so hard.

We pulled up to the campground with the army truck right behind us. I got out and saw something that made my nerves fade a little. Bear was up and walking with reesa close by his side. It made me feel good knowing I could still help people. Even if I lost two I really cared about along the way.

I walked over to bear and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you up and walking."

"Yeah. Nothing can take me down. Hence my nickname."

I smiled and Dean came over and hugged him as well.

"You're one tough son of a bitch you know that?"

"Known it since I became a hunter, boss. Who are these two fellas?"

Do we have to keep them here? The other guy can stay. Chris, on the other hand can go fuck himself.

Chris stepped closer to all of us.

"This here is Ronnie. I'm Chris."

"Hey boys. I'm Bear, This is Reesa. That's Cass and Ashley. And you've met Dean and Jalissa."

"Yeah, Jalissa and me go way back."

Reesa looked at me like what?

I just mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Ronnie cut in.

"I don't mean to be so foward, but uh, can someone help me out with my shoulder?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

Chris sat next to ashley at the picnic table.

"What happened to your face?'

"Your bitch of an ex did this to me."

"Why?"

"Because of Dean. She thinks since she's sleeping with him now, that he won't go and break her heart. It's just a matter of time before he dumps her ass and comes running back to me."

Chris liked this girl. He could use her for information within the 24 hours that he was going to be here.

"What else can you tell me?"

That's when Ashley started ranting on about what's been happening. In her mind, anyways.

Reesa and I went into the med cabin with Ronnie. Reesa started jumping right in with questions.

"So how do you know Chris?"

"We dated for two years. That was until I caught him fucking my co -worker."

Ronnie just looked at me. Chris told him that she cheated on him.

"How do you think Dean is handling this?'

"I don't know. As best as possible. Chris and Ronnie here leave tomorrow. They radioed their position. More soldiers are meeting them at a checkpoint."

Dean was target practicing when Bear came and walked over.

"Hey boss, you alright? I thought you were going on a mission today."

"No. I decided to hang back. Keep an eye on things here."

"When you mean keep an eye on things, you mean Chris don't you?"

"I see the way he looks at her. He looks at her like like.."

"Like how you look at her."

Dean went back to practice shooting.

Bear shook his head.

"I guess that answer is yes."

Chris came strolling over to where Bear and Dean were standing in the woods. Chris just looked Dean over.

"You got a problem?"

"No. You obviously do. Thinking that Jalissa likes you just because she sleeps with you. She sees how broken you are. She feels sorry for you."

"Funny coming from a guy who cheated on her."

Bear stepped in between the two.

"Is that what she told you? Well, she cheated on me. She loves em and leaves em. That's what she does best. She lies. That's how I know this thing between you and her is a joke. She's had her fun. But I can promise you. By tomorrow, she won't even remember your name."

That's when Dean snapped and punched him in the face.

I looked at Ronnie's wound more throughly. Oh my god. He was bitten. He had the virus.

"Ronnie, you were bitten. "

No sooner was that statement came out he attacked me, and we both slid across the cabin floor. Reesa grabbed him to get him off of me, but he pushed her and sent her flying into the wall that knocked her out. He was sitting on my chest and my hands were pinned underneath his body weight. I couldn't move. I tried screaming, but he covered my mouth. He took out the knife from his pocket and cut his hand. He pulled my wrist up and cut it. He wrapped his bleeding hand around my wrist. I started to cry. I could feel it going through my blood stream. I had the virus.


	9. Chapter 9

Bear finally broke up Chris and Dean. When it was finally quiet, they heard noise coming from the med cabin. Dean was the first one in there. He pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and fired.

I pushed Ronnie off of me. Bear saw Reesa in the corner and checked on her. Her eyes started to open slowly.

Dean grabbed my one arm and helped me up. He pulled me into a hug while I was crying. I breathed in the smell of jacket. I know i wasn't going to be able to do that after tonight.

"You okay?"

I pushed myself back from him. My body was burning. I couldn't breathe. My chest felt like it was going to collapse.

"He got his blood in me. I'm one of them now."

Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you're not. You're fine. You're fine.."

"No, Dean I'm not! I'm not going to become one of those things. I won't. I.. I can't. "

I pushed myself past everyone else and went toward my cabin for my gun. If he wasn't going to do it, I will.

He stopped me.

"Jalissa, you can't do this."

"I have to. I can feel it inside of me. I don't want to kill anyone."

Dean grabbed my face with his two hands.

"I can fix this .. Listen to me. I can fix this.."

I shook my head.

"No, you can't. there's no cure. We would have known about it by now. I'm going to be a full-grown Croat in less than two hours."

Dean couldn't let this happen. He can't lose her. He loves her. Even if he was too chicken shit to admit it. He was going to hold on to her for as long as he could.

"Give me two hours. I can fix this. Please, please Jalissa."

I looked at him with tear filled eyes. I admired that he had so much hope and faith right now. He was crazy. I'll let him have his faith. But I know he was going to be disappointed.

"Fine."

Dean went to my duffel and got rid of my guns so I didn't do anything stupid. He got on his walkie-talkie while I went to the stream . I sat down on the ground and curled my legs up against my chest. The desire to kill was growing stronger.

Dean tuned in to every channel he could get on his radio.

"Is anyone out there that can help me? Is there a way to stop this virus? Please... Please."

Dean tightened his grip on the walkie. He never thought he would be so desperate. He even started praying. Let God turn this around for him. Dean wouldn't be shocked if it didn't work. The frustration was building. He started repeating himself.

"Is anyone out there that can help me? Is there a way to stop this virus? Please... Please."

Finally, after nearly two hours, Dean got an answer.

"This is Portland medical. There is one way to stop this virus."

There was one place Dean didn't check for guns. I took the one out from inside my jacket. I took the safety off and moved it closer to my face.


End file.
